


You plus me equals fun times

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childishness, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: Vicky has three weeks to win over Polly's heart and ask her to prom. She will have to get used to parties and doing illegal shit in order to get Polly to say yes to her prom invitation. With the help of her friends, maybe she will be able to win Polly over and help them with their own love life.7/20/18 edit: fixed some spelling errors and will try to update the story faster. If you see any spelling errors, please let me know!





	1. Chapter 1

Vicky was nervous and excited for prom and what it means to the young monster; She was also excited to ask a certain someone to prom. But one downside to that was that she had to grab the attention of a certain party ghost. She walked over to her group of friends that she knew during her freshman year; Brian the moody zombie who seemed to have a soft spot for a sporty werewolf, Amira a fun fire user who seemed to be interested in a certain money loving snake girl, and Oz a being made out of shadows that seemed to be smitten with a demon prince. No one knows how they became such close friends when they all have such vast taste in different things and always bicker (Except Oz who just silently glares or pouts) about different shit. But their relationship was different from most and the four of them were just drawn to each other for some odd reason. At first it was a adjustment to deal with each other, but they quickly grew to care about one another after a healthy game of hunting (Many human lives were lost that day). Amira and Brian have seemed to adopt the roles of the protectors, making sure to beat the shit out of anyone who bothers them and just to beat the shit out of others for no reason.

"Hey guys!" Vicky greeted the three monsters in her typical bubbly fashion.

"Yo, why are you so cheery?" Brian asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Prom is in three weeks, silly!" Vicky shook her head at her friend's forgetfulness. "Of course i would be excited!"

"Oh ya, did you ask anyone or did anyone ask you?" Amira asked as she took her eyes off her phone.

Oz looked between the three with a fond look on their face. Oz rarely talked or communicate with others unless necessary.

Vicky blushed, she did receive some requests and she had to admit that some of the ones that asked were her type. But she already had a crush on a certain popular party ghost who didn't even know she exist (Well, she was still questioning her existence herself and didn't know why she was created). She didn't even know how she started crushing on the party ghost, Polly was reckless and only cared about crazy parties and drugs, she did have her adorable and caring moments though. She remembered when she saw the ghost help Scott with some homework and when she saw her encouraging Liam to keep posting his food blogs. The sad thing though (In her opinion) was that the ghost was very popular, which led to many other monsters asking her out and Vicky doesn't even know if she did say yes to any of them.

Vicky was so busy in her own head, she didn't notice the worried looks that her friends gave her. The others knew what she was going through; since they too are worried about how they are going to get their own crushes to go to the prom with them. All of them sigh at the same time with a lot of worries (Even though its just asking your crush to your last ever prom and might get rejected, which now that i think about it would be something to be worried about) and thinking to do over this fact. Vicky heads to class with Oz, and Brian headed to the gym to his regularly werewolf boy stalking, while Amira went to the bathroom to skip class because she doesn't give a shit.

___

After class, Vicky overhears Polly and Vera hatching yet another scheme. slowly, she move closer to eavesdrop on the two as to hear whats going on and to check out Polly.

"... Listen, this has been a fruitful partnership so far, in terms of making people look like imbeciles..." Vicky overhear Vera saying with a sigh in her tone and a bored look on her face. "... But i think its time we monetize. Sick burns don't buy fresh outfits."

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever. i guess i could use some new thongs or whatever. But like..." Polly spoke back as she smirk and raises her sunglasses. "I don't want to stop making people look dumb just so we can make money."

"I don't want to sell out."

"Personally, i cant wait to sell out. But you have a point, we cant sacrifice our brand." Vera nodded her head in agreement. "The question, of course, is how do we do both?"

"Yeah, how do we get rich off yanking people's chains?"

"Ugh. Careful with your choice of words, Polly."

"What? Chains are a big thing for ghosts!"

"...Of course."

Vicky wanted to help the two come up with a solution to their problem and try to impress Polly in the process. Vicky timely approach the two as to not seem to eager and to have a chance to think of her response.

"I couldn't help overhear that you two have a problem..." Vicky blushed as the two turned towards her, Vera was kind of scary in Vicky's opinion while Polly was just intimidating because of her crush on the girl. "Why don't you make up a phony workout craze? It worked for Frank Pilates, the inventor of Pilates."

"Oh my god that's sooooo goooooood!" Polly replied with a excited smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "We can make up a bunch of ridiculous exercises, like tongue squats and dick crunches... And encourage people to post selfies of their "workout success"!"

"Lets see... One week subscription to our proprietary exercise tracker for one dollar... $49.99 for every hour thereafter." Vera grinned widely at the thought of all that cash. "I think we have a profit on this one, Polly!"

"And hey, if a bunch of people get stronger dicks and tongues in the process, i'm not gonna complain, if you know what i mean" Polly said as she winked at Vicky who was trying to hide a big dopey smile.

The two walk off to discuss how they are going to get all the equipment and before Vicky could turn away, she notice Polly glancing back at her with a smile. "Score!" she thought as she did a little dance after Vera and Polly was out of eyesight. Heading over to the area were her friend and her usually hang out after class, she couldn't to tell them the good news.

\---

Oz headed over to their groups hangout spot for lunch but stopped when they noticed Damian and Liam bickering about something, usually they avoid conflict since they weren't as strong-minded as their friend and barely stood up for themselves. But they did want to help out and try to get Damien to notice them. They knew that Damian and Liam barely got along with each other and could get in a heated fight (By heated, they mean a fight using fire) with a small argument. Oz approached the two to hear what they are currently arguing about and they hope it doesn't draw unwanted attention, they do not want people to stare at them or to gossip about them.

"Do we really need all these special forms? Cant we just write death threats on regular paper?" Damien groaned in annoyance.

"For the last time, Damien--Substance change with an administrated system requires mastery of the mechanism of bureaucracy." Liam raised hes glasses up his nose which gleamed like one of those anime glasses characters.

"..." Damien rubbed the back of his head "... What if we wrote the death threats on a really fancy paper."

Liam notices your presence and turns to address you.

"As you can see, my mastery of realpolitic has caused me to embrace an unlikely ally in my guest for reform."

"I have no idea what he's saying. I just want the cafeteria food to stop being so fucking boring."

"You see! Our interests are aligned. I too desire a menu less pedestrian!"

"...Sure. Either way, were stuck on the last bit. We know we want the menu to change, but we don't know what to change it to!"

"Yes, we have indeed encountered a culinary block. Perhaps you can suggest something appropriately artistic?"

Oz looks at both of them with worry and hope, they wanted to impress Damien, but at the same time wants to not seem obvious. They decided to go with one that would probably impress Damien.

"A bowl of knives. The essence of... Knives." Oz answered timidly towards the two.

Damien grinned widely at the idea while Liam looked non-interested in the idea. The two of them went back to arguing and you took that as a cue for Oz to leave. Before they can leave though, Damien walks up to them with a blush on his face.

"Listen, thanks for that idea, i know that it was mostly to keep me from getting angry or something..." Damien pouted and turned away to walk back to his table.

Oz smiled and continue their walk towards their friends hangout, happy with the little exchange between them and their crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Amira was used to not getting caught by teachers who checked for students who were skipping and she was even friendly with most of the teachers that even if they spotted her they wouldn't report her.

Staying in the bathrooms during class was one of her pass time, a time for her to chill and smoke without anyone bothering her. occasionally, Polly would come in and work on her toilet wine and ask you for help, which you do accept since its fun and weird. You two sometimes talk about random stuff, sometimes the girl would bring up your friends and hers. She would occasionally ask about you blue friend that always talked about the girl you hang out in the bathroom with.

You notice that the girl would blush when she asked personal questions about her and you would smile at how adorable the two of them acted when they would talk about each other. As the bell sounded for lunch time you exited the bathroom.

On your way to lunch you over hear a conversation between Damien and Vera, it seems the two is arguing over something again. You would be jealous that the two were so close, but you also realize that the two were close with all their friend in their circle. You catch the first part of their conversation...

"The work isn't bad; its just not at the level it needs to be if you want to win this All-Star Drag Race... against a real badass hunk of metal." You hear Vera said in her usual tone of annoyance.

"Whats YOUR plan to win Damien?! Just drive your car really, really, really Fast?"

"Of fucking course it is, Vera; that's literally how street racing works." Damien countered back.

"And that may have won you the crown in the past, but it wont work against Justin Darington. Damien, he's driving the Thunderfuck 5000!"

"And im driving Nancy, a pile of shit i lovingly cobbled together out of every car i've ever destroyed, either in a race or just literally destroyed in via arson or whatever."

"And Nancy can take on anyone, anything, anytime."

"The Thunderfuck 5000 is an electric car. Nancy runs on the juice of literal dinosaur corpses -- what could be more badass than that?"

"I dont know, maybe running on PURE LIGHTNING?! Nancy is a piece of shit, Damien, deep down you know that she does not have what it takes to win us this thing."

As the two continued to talk, you easily come up with a solution to their problem that might help Damien and get brownie points from Vera. You suggest cross breeding Nancy with another car.

It seemed like Vera liked your idea and Damien seemed interested and happy that he doesn't have to get rid of Nancy.

"Perfect! We can get a brand new, qualified race car and Damien can still feel like his shitty, subpar car is useful!" Vera said with a smirk on her face.

"Nancy is a thing of beauty and grace, Vera -- but as long as her genes that live on in whatever machine i drive to victory, the plan is A-okay by me!" Damien nodded his head in agreement.

The three of you get to work setting up what could easily be considered one of the one of the most impressive and high-tech car cross-breeding programs in the country. You find a very shiny red electric limousine to serve as Nancy's stud, and start the breeding process along... Which mostly consists of making the cars a reservation at an appropriately fancy and expensive restaurant and loading up their CD players with smooth jazz. Some time later, Nancy gives birth (Don't ask how, not important) to the ULTIMATE RACE CAR.

"Look at what we've made, huh, guys? I mean, mostly what Nancy and El Diablo made, but we helped get them there." Damien said, you notice that he looked like a proud grandfather.

"Yeah, honestly, this car is a masterpiece. i've been looking for my next business venture and i think i may go into high-end race car breeding." Vera brightened at the idea.

"People make thousands off of breeding horses to race, and horses WANT to fuck, how hard could that be?! By that logic, i bet i could make millions breeding race cars."

"You totally could! I'd be your first customer." 

"Um, haha, you already were. I'll send you your invoice later."

Your happy to have helped the two, as you were about to leave and head to your meeting spot. Vera comes up to you with a light blush on her face and a annoyed look.

"Here is some money from the kickback..." She hands you some money and you couldn't help smile at her.

"Thank you, Vera" You said with a bright smile and you could feel your hair glow brighter too.

She turns around and heads back towards Damien, but you couldn't help but notice a genuine smile on her face. You mentally high-five yourself and head toward your friends with a big smile on your face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brian was well known around the liberty by the other monsters that was always in there, the Liberians knows him already and knew to never bother him. Monsters would gather and gamble with him to try to break his winning streaks and earn a lot of money. He was well known around for being the Gambling King that never loses at any bet. 

Noticing the time, you head to the cafeteria to grab some lunch, with all the money you earned you decided to treat yourself and buy some snacks for your friends. You arrive in the cafeteria and notice Miranda complaining about something to Scott while looking horrified at her tray.

"Mmf... Whats wrong Miranda?" Scott asked with a mouth full of food.

"Isn't it obvious? Right here, on my tray; Fishsticks!" She said as if its the obvious reason for her distress.

"Yeah! Fishstick Fridays! Isn't it great?"

"It is not great, Scott! The fish are my subjects! This is clearly the work... of the air people."

"Airpeople???"

"Yes, do you not know of the airpeople? The merfolk's most hated rivals? Don't you read the news?"

"Uhm... yes, sure! Because i totally know how to read!"

"Well i must insist that you cease eating those Fishsticks immediately! It is high treason!"

"Aw, but i've been looking forward to Fishstick Friday since... since last Fishstick Friday! Are you sure i can't eat any?"

You noticed that Scott is holding one really close to his mouth as if he is getting ready to bite into it any second, you know if he does, Miranda will raise havoc and not the good kind. You tell Miranda that its not actually made of fish and just made out of some snails and plastic.

"See, Miranda! There's nothing wrong with Fishsticks at all! They're good and good for you!" Scott some how manage to say with a fist full of Fishsticks in his mouth.

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps this is not the airpeople plot i suspected after all..." Miranda said with a confused but slightly happy tone.

"Though i am disappointed that so much plastic is being used in "fishsticks," rather than plastic drink rings to catch birds with..."

"Don't forget about the snails! There's snails in it too!"

"I would much rather forget about the snails, thank you."

"Does this mean you still don't want your fishsticks? Can i have them? Can i?"

"Very well, you may partake. I'm not sure where my eating serfs have gone off to in any case..."

As you watch Scott chow down on his artificial fish fingers, you decide that both he and Miranda have weird relationships with food. You noticed Scott gives you a thumbs up while he is still chowing down you blushed at the gesture. You grab your lunch and head to your meeting spot where your friends gather to talk about their day or talk about their crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Vicky was excited when she was the first one to arrive at her friends and hers spot that they always hang out during lunch. She couldn't wait to tell them the news, even if its just talking about how she helped Polly and Vera make a work out craze that makes you exercise ones dick or tongue. As she thought about the whole story, she felt a little bit embarrassed about the whole exchange and was happy to have the balls to say anything. As she waited for the others to come, she spotted Oz arriving with a happy look on their face.

"I guess your having a good day so far, Ozzy!" Vicky smiled at the shadow teen who was taking their seat next to her. "What happened?"

They blushed (Which is even hard to notice on a someone who is made of shadows) and took out a note pad to write everything done. When they were finished, they handed it to her and waited for her to read it.

"Woah! I'm so proud of you, Oz! Being able to have a conversation with someone other than us and it also being your crush!" Vicky smiled happily towards her shy friend. She and the others knew Oz wasn't a social person and avoided parting with Amira, Vicky, and sometimes Brian. As the two started eating they continued their conversation, even though it was a one-sided conversation. 

"I guess we both got to talk to our crush today!" 

"?" Oz held up the notepad with a questioning look.

Blushing while rubbing the back of her head, Vicky couldn't help hold back from showing a goofy grin.

"Ya, she and Vera were discussing about making a quick way to make money and I suggested making a exercise craze" She giggled at the amused look Oz was giving her "Polly and Vera liked the idea and Polly even winked at me!"

Oz laughed silently as Vicky had a daze look as she remember the scene with a goofy smile on her face again. As they continued to eat and chat, Amira and Brian arrived and took a seat across from the two.

"Wassup losers?" Amira asked as she unwrapped her sandwich from the foil. "Anything happened in class, while we were away?"

"You didn't really miss much of anything in class" Vicky said but shook her head at her friends. "But skipping class isn't good for your grades and attendance!"

"Chill Vicky, the teachers don't even take attendance and our grades are perfect as always." Brian said with a shrug as he digs into his Mac and Brains.

"Still, its not really fun with just me and Oz being the only ones going." Vicky pouted and Oz nodded their head in agreement.

"Fine, fine, we will come next time." Amira said with a grin on her face and elbows Brian to get his attention.

"Sure." He shrugged and continued to eat.

"Anything happened with you guys today?" Vicky said with a curious look with Oz doing the same.

"Well I did get to talk to Vera and Damien today, when I was heading to the cafeteria to get lunch." Amira grinned widely at the three friends. "She and Damien were fighting about how Damien's car is shit and might not win the race."

"Those guys are always coming up with some type of scheme or just arguing about anything" Brian sighed as the other three started laughing.

"Well, I came up with a solution to crossbreed Damien's car with another car to get a faster one and they actually liked it!" Amira laughed. "Especially Vera who thought about making it into a business, she even willingly gave me money and a small smile!"

"Woah... I never seen Vera willingly give money to anyone before." Vicky said in awe.

"Even I know that Vera doesn't ever lend or give money willingly to anyone and I barely know her." Brian nodded his head in respect.

"I know right! I was shocked and turned on!"

Oz gave her a look for that comment and shook their head. She didn't want to admit that she was a little flustered and blushing like an idiot. That would ruin her reputation and her badass image. She was already well known for her fiery attitude and chill personality, other monsters knew not to mess with her and get her too fired up.

"Did anything happen with you, dude?" Amira elbowed Brian who was eating his food.

"I just played a couple games of poker with some guys and also had a weird conversation with Scott and Miranda..." Brian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dude! Please don't tell me you weird them out."

"No! For your information, I actually helped them with their problem!"

"Which was?"

"If fishsticks are ok to eat..." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Shut up!"

Amira and Vicky laughed at the embarrassed zombie. It wasn't often that the zombie was embarrassed, but it mostly often happens when it comes to one popular werewolf. Even Oz found it amusing how he would get flustered and blush about Scott if even mentioned. They continued to chat and eat for the rest of the lunch break and headed back to their own activities. Vicky and Amira heading to the gym to play some Dodge or Die, while Oz and Brian heading to the library so Oz could do some studying and Brian could continue with his games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry for the really late updates and grammar mistakes. I will try to add more into the next chapter and keep try to make the story more interesting.


End file.
